True French
by Tornonelloceano
Summary: Human!AU. Nyo!Canada and Nyo!England; probably more nyos throughout the story. Maddie and Alfred are finally going to college. They will have fun, make new friends, and even meet someone special. But what if that special someone was your teacher...? Rated T for minor curses that will appear, maybe M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"Maddie, you ready yet?"

"Yes, I'm coming!" I stopped combing my hair, tied it in two low pigtails and grabbed my backpack. Before I exited my room, I took a last glance at it. This was my home. I wasn't very talkative nor popular at school, but I had a few friends and I was happy. I also had my brother, Alfred, who I admired since forever. This room contained all these memories that kept coming back into my head; good memories of parties, games and fun. And now I was leaving, I was finally going to college.

It wasn't like it was a bad thing. I really wanted to go, to study what I liked, to meet new people and to make new friends. And probably get a boyfriend. No, who was I kidding... I considered myself boring and too quiet for anyone to notice me. Alfred was always the popular guy, the hero in school, as he self-proclaimed. He had plenty of friends who adored him; he was like a semi-god, people rotated around him; he even had a couple of girlfriends before, but nothing serious. And then, there I was. People didn't dislike me, but they didn't even notice my existence; I was only Alfred's cute-but-too-quiet twin sister. I think my mother gave him all the charm that both would have to share.

So that was it. I was moving to a new city, not alone, but with my brother, who also was going to study at college. Who would have thought that he would excel at his marks the last year of class only to demonstrate that he could too?

That's why I admired him: his determination. What he wanted, he had it. Not because he was a spoiled brat; neither of us was, but he used his puppy eyes and his strong will to achieve all his goals. I would say, he was my role model, but only because of that. He sometimes could be quite a douche.

Aside of that, we were going together on a new adventure. He seemed so confident, while I was shaking like jelly. Then, I awoke from my thought.

"Maddie, mom, dad and I are going! If you're gonna stay, clean my room, mom says it's a mess!"

What I said. What a douche.

"I'm sorry, I'm here!" I ran down the stairs with my belongings, the other ones already packed and suited inside the van.

"Are you OK, sweetie? You seem worried, and you are shaking". My mother frowned; she seemed worried too. Probably because she knew I was insecure.

"Don't worry, mom. I'm really allright".

"Yes, but don't be sad. You two will be here in a few months, celebrating Christmas with the whole family".

"Yeah! And you can make me those delicious pancakes everyday!".

"I'm not doing that, Alfred..."

"But as a reward, you'll see me eating 'em like it's my last day on Earth". He smiled, with those damned puppy eyes. God, how many things did he get away with using them?

"As a reward, I rather demand that you do NOT sing during the entire holidays".

"WHAAAAT?! TOTALLY NOT COOL, SIS! YOU KNOW I PUT ALL MY SOUL WHEN I SING!"

"And I will put all my soul in those pancakes if you don't sing... Please?". I could use the puppy eyes too!

He thought for a moment, debating between my maple syrup with double chocolate and sprinkles pancakes, and those horribly sung Christmas carols. He could be a douche, but he was no idiot... I think. "Ok, you win, evil little sis. You make the pancakes, and you won't hear me sing a song during the whole holidays".

"Really?!". This time it was my father. He was shocked. "Madeline Jones, have you stopped your brother from singing for two whole weeks? For reals?!". I laughed at my father's amazement; I had to admit, those two were like two raindrops: cool, popular and, of course, crazy.

During the rest of the trip we talked about our new future. Alfred fantasized with tons of friends and girlfriends, while my parents were scolding him as why he wasn't wishing for good grades. On the other way, I only wished that I would enjoy this experience, even with a few friends, I only asked for that; and yes, good grades too.

Yes, I didn't have many friends back in my old town, but they were good buddies. Now, I only wished for one or two good friends, someone who I would talk to, share my secrets and just laugh. Then, that's when it hit me. I had to share a room with some strange person I didn't know at all! To be fair, that person could be thinking the same: that I was someone strange, and maybe we wouldn't get along. I knew that person had to be a girl.

Of course, boys and girls were separated, so I couldn't share a room with my brother, my protector since then. Not that I wanted to; he was a complete mess, he had all his stuff just on the floor and scattered all around, and it smelled weird. I prefered whoever this stranger was.

From a positive point of view, she could be someone nice (and clean!), who I would talk to, or visit places together, like good friends.

After all the talking, we finally arrived at our destination. A huge building was in front of us. It wasn't very fancy, but it was beautifully painted with all sorts of colours, decorating each wall. Flags from every country were there too, as this college was one internationally recognised and praised, the dorms were decorated according its fame. Maybe my roommate wasn't American, or Canadian. She might be from any country of Europe, or from an exotic country, as India! I loved the idea to share experiences with people from all around the globe, it was thrilling.

"WOW! This is an ass-huge building, dude!".

"Alfred, language!".

"Sorry, mom! But look, it's sooo cool!"

"Which is you room, Alfred?".

"Uh... I dunno... I think I forgot the paper at home". Facepalm. "No, wait! I have it here!". He took a ball of paper out of his trousers, with chewing gum stuck on it. He put the gum inside his mouth. Gross. "Yummy, cola!".

I almost cried watching this. "Alfred, please...".

"What? I got the paper, Maddie, don't look at me like that!". He unfolded the poor piece of paper. "Hmm, room 311A. It sucks, I thought I would have room 69 or-"

"Alfred..."

"Oook... Sorry, Miss Madeline the Pure". He vowed, and then I slapped him on the back of his dumb head. "Oww! That hurts!". Puppy eyes.

"And you are gross; you're chewing gum that's from the Stone Age!"

"Relax, it still tastes good. Wanna piece?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a no. C'mon, Maddie, just relax and have fun. We are now college students!"

"I suppose you're right..."

"Of course I am! You'll make lots of friends, we'll go to lots of parties, you'll see!"

I rolled my eyes, wondering if what my brother was saying could be true. "Well, sure there will be nice people with who we can hang out..."

"Don't worry, Maddie; people will see how cute and nice you are. I'll make them notice!" He gave me that huge, white smile he made when he was confident about what he was going to do. "You'll see you will get a nice roommate, make some Friends and enjoy your years here! And if she is hot, you know I can be reaaally smooth, if you know what I mean". Then he winked at me. I wasn't sure what to think about my brother. He could seem like a Casanova, really popular with girls… But in the end he was a dork. A huge, adorable dork. No doubt how boys and girls were floating around him equally; he had such charm, he attracted people like a powerful magnet, full of laughter and positivism. No one could stop him.

"Sweetie, your brother is right; you shouldn't be afraid, people will love you." She smiled gently, a smile that always warmed me up. My mother really understood how I feel, and that's what I appreciated most of her, her understanding and kindness. "You know how to make people feel better, you're lovely and sweet, calm and easy to stay with… Unlike someone I know". That moment, my father and brother turned their heads towards her. "What? I didn't gave names, but if you can relate to what I've said, you should think more about your behaviour".

"…Nah". They both said with indifference, but with a playful tone. "You love me so much that you don't care how obnoxious I can be. Plus, I'm sexy, and you know it, cherry pie". My father kissed my mother on the cheek, making her blush. Well, he was right; my mother couldn't leave him, they loved each other so much, yet they were opposites, as oil and water. My brother and I were the same way, opposites, but we couldn't leave each other, we cared too much, and Alfred was a fantastic brother, that was the truth.

"Who am I kidding, I love you so much". They kissed again, but then…

"Guys, go to a hotel! Gross. We have some unpacking to do!"

My father smiled. "Well, if you want to be grounded, it can't be helped, Alfred; if you don't like it, get in the van". Alfred fell silent. "One day, you'll be as sappy as your old man, when you find the right girl… or boy".

"Hey, I'm straight as… straight hair, yes!"

"Good thing you're not doing some writing stuff at college, Al, or you would go home after one week of classes."

"Y'know Maddie's the one good with words; but I'm genius at math".

"Only at math".

"Daaad, stop!".

"Aww, poor Alfie; he's such a smart boy, don't be like that". My mother caressed Alfred's hair, and that made him soften as a teddy bear. "Alfred is such a sweetheart, also intelligent, so he will do good here in college. Right, my baby?"

He blushed. Oh, how he loved-hated those nicknames. He was such a mama boy, he loved whichever names our mother gave him, but in public he couldn't stand them. "Mooom, please, there are people watching… Don't call me like that".

"Ok, sweetie pie, I won't". Mother was so lovely, too.

We started grabbing our suitcases and boxes out of the van. Alfred, as ridiculously strong as he was, grabbed three boxes and the biggest suitcase all by his own. I grabbed my suitcase and another big one Alfred and I shared. My parents took the rest of the boxes.

"Alfred, baby, you're gonna get hurt carrying all those boxes".

"Don't worry, ma! It's like nothing, I promise".

"Let the boy be, honey, he's as strong as his father". He grinned, making him look like that kind of cool-but-douche jock/captain-of-the-football-team look, the same Alfred had. I guess he got it from him. "And you, Maddie, you OK with that?"

"Ah, yes, it's not very heavy, I can by myself, thank you". I smiled. He was a protective father, he cared so much about both of us, Alfred and I, but specially me since I was 'his little princess', the one he had the duty to protect and take care of, even though I was no princess, to begin with.

"So, what's your room number, Maddie? Don't tell me you lost your paper!"

"No, Alfred, I have it right here, in my purse. I'm not as careless as you".

"Aw, Maddie, you know I was just kidding".

"Let me see it for a moment…" I stopped and searched for the paper inside my purse. I knew exactly where it was. I unfolded the paper and read it out loud. "It's room 221B. Wow, what a great coincidence, how funny". I laughed a bit. I didn't expect it, but I already liked my room, even if I didn't know how I was sharing it with, or what it looked like. I was going to live in the same room as—

"Yeah, that's the number! Y'know, the one that British gay guy has! Well, all British guys are gay, but the crazy one, the one who liked drugs!"

"Don't try to be more specific, Alfred; but I would recommend you that you read a little more, it wouldn't hurt". I laughed again. How could he be such a dork? Yet, he was still adorable, and most of the times he knew exactly what he was referring to, but he prefered to look dumb in front of other people.

"What if you are sharing a room with a British gay guy?!"

"Alfred, I can't share a room with a boy…"

"Aw, that true. BUT! If he's gay, he's like a girl, so it can be! OH NO! WHAT IF HE DOES DRUGS?! Maddie, don't go to that room; that psychopath will kill you!"

"Al—"

"I'll protect you, my lil' sis! I'm the hero, and no British gay guy will lay his hands on you, I promise!"

"Alfred, please, stop! You don't even know where the girl I'm sharing the room with is from! And yes, it has to be a girl, no gay boys; so you could share a room with a gay boy".

"HOLY SHI—The British guy will rape me while I'm asleep!"

I sighed. Heavily. He was so blunt. "No one will rape you, Alfred, I promise". Maybe, hopefully, he would get a clean and patient roommate who can teach him how to behave as a normal person who shares a room with civilized people.

When we entered the building, it was an absolute chaos. Many people arrived the same day to do the exact same thing: unpack and stay the rest of the day with their families. Because of that, the place was crowded, full of suitcases rolling all over the hallways; some people crying because they didn't want to leave their family, ones happily chatting with new friends, others meeting again old friends from former years.

Some students were excited, specially the freshmen, who were eager to start their adventure through college life. I was one of them, expecting so much from these years, wanting to become a new person through this experience. I wanted to be more confident, to get rid of all my insecurity and to develop as a person in the adult world.

The building wasn't something from another world, just a huge dorm, well decorated, but full of hyper-hormonated young adults. The entrance hall had a large wooden door, open only during day. When the night fell, it was closed firmly until the sun rose again. Luckily, every student had two keys: one for their own room and another for the main door.

Inside, the hall was decorated with posters announcing different activities the students could participate in: sports, arts, music… Small groups of people were already recruiting people to join their clubs, mostly freshmen, excited to be in such new environment, just as I was. Beneath those posters, the walls were painted with different colours and shapes, just like the outside.

A small group of girls were chatting happily beside one of the groups recruiting for a sport: women's volleyball. I saw my brother's eyes looking towards them, happy as he could be, and I just realised what he was thinking about. What a dirty mind, Alfred.

"Hey, Alfred".

"Yeah?"

"We have to get going to our rooms".

"Yeah".

"Also, your suitcase is on fire".

"Yeah".

"Your jacket is going to catch fire".

"Yea—Wait, what?!". He snapped from his dirty dream and jumped. "Dammit, Maddie, that was cruel! I really thought it was on fire!"

"What's really on fire is your mind, young boy! C'mon, I'll help ya while mom and Maddie go to her room". My father laughed. The searched for their way and went to Alfred's new room.

On the other hand, my mother and I did the same. The boy's wing was on the west side of the building, whereas the girl's side was on the east side. Also, the first number of our room designated with floor was the room in. Since my started with 2, my room would be on the second floor. Also, Alfred's room would be on the third floor. It was an easy way to recognise where people were going, and it made our search easier. On our way up, many girls were running while screaming; too crazy for me, I thought. What if the girl I was sharing my room with was really a psychopath? I would love to make pancakes for both of us, but what if she doesn't like them? What if she hated me and we couldn't get along for the rest of the year? If that was going to happen, it would be a horrible year for sure. Bad thought were wandering through my mind, making my stomach ache and feel already uncomfortable. That's when my mom noticed.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Is it very heavy?"

"No…" I stuttered, nervous because my mind was playing with me, already conditioning me to think the worst of it. "It's only… I'm just nervous, it's nothing…"

She caressed my cheek and gave me that warm smile I loved. "It's going to be fine, Maddie. It is normal that you won't get along with all the people here, but you will most definitely get along with your roommate and some other girls, trust me".

I smiled, but not really sure about her words. I felt kinda relieved to hear that; not everyone in this world were bad people, perhaps destiny would be kind and help me. Maybe it was true, and that person was really lovely and friendly. Or maybe not.

We opened the door, to see that nobody got in there by the time. "It looks like you're the first. See? Nothing to worry about". Looking closely, we could see two suitcases in the corner of the room, neatly placed so we could move easily through there. "Maybe I was wrong, and we're second…".

"But where is she? It is strange that she had left her suitcases there, without unpacking anything".

"Maybe she went out with her family to have lunch…" She looked at her watch. "Yes, it's almost time that we do the same".

"Shall we see how dad and Alfred are going?"

"Yes, let's go. They probably have scared poor Alfred's roommate".

They were absolutely right. The poor boy was frightened.

"Wow, your stuff is so cool, dude! Aren't these kid's cartoons?"

"Actually, it's called anime..." The Japanese boy couldn't cope with all of Alfred's excitement over his new roommate.

"But they are for kids!"

"That's not exactly true… It depends. Some are for kids, but most of them contain valuable lessons of love, friendship and courage that everyone should learn. Also, there is the genre 'gore', where blood is always spilled, and it's not recommended for kids…"

"Are you serious?! That's sounds amazing! Tell me more, please!"

By that time, Alfred's father arrived, ready to do the unpacking. "How is it going, boys?"

"We're having big time, dad! He's my new friend! Eh… What was your name again?"

"I'm Kiku Honda, sir. It's nice to meet you". He vowed earnestly, like a well-mannered boy. He was one, indeed.

"Nice to meet you too. You seem a very responsible and formal guy; I hope Alfred learns from you!"

"I do just fine, dad". Alfred gave his dad a disappointed look, like he was receiving some kind of punishment. "I was just talking to my good friend".

"It seems more like you scared the poor boy, Alfie".

"Oh, not at all, sir". Kiku said with confidence. "It is just that Alfred's enthusiasm is… well… overwhelming. I didn't expect such a loud welcoming. And I'm really honoured that you consider me your friend".

"You're a cool guy, and I like you! But not in the gay way, dude!"

"Thank you… I understand, don't worry…"

"I want to know more about that 'anime" stuff. It seems pretty interesting!"

"I look forward to show you more about anime". He smiled gently. Kiku seemed less nervous and more comfortable around Alfred. He was hoping that they would become good friends, and he wasn't mistaken. Alfred's positivism and enthusiasm brought Kiku the confidence he needed. In exchange, Kiku brought Alfred a new point of view of life, more relaxed yet responsible with his duties, something Alfred's parents would appreciate eternally. The two boys made the perfect balance.

"Hey, it's everything okay here?" My mother and I arrived, eager to meet Alfred's new roommate.

"We're fine, mom. He's my new friend, Kiku! We're gonna be the best roommate buddies, right?" He put his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders, while laughing.

"Yes, of course." He replied, a bit nervous. Kiku wasn't a boy used to physical contact, so it made him uncomfortable. Not that Alfred knew it.

"Alfie, sweetie pie, you're making him nervous, don't you see?"

"Sorry, dude! And don't call me that, ma, it's embarrasing…" He blushed a bit, which made Kiku laugh a little, trying to loosen up.

"But you see, now he is better. Boys, we are going out for lunch, are you coming?"

"I thought that we were never going to eat anymore today. I'm so hungry, I could eat an octorok!"

"Alfred, please, that was a horrible game…"

"But dad, its quotes are gold!"

"Good quotes, horrible game".

"Well, yeah… Hey, Kiku! Wanna come and have lunch with us? You could bring your family too!"

The quiet boy wondered for a moment. "I came a few days ago, so my family has already gone… But wouldn't it be troublesome if I come with you? I don't want to bother your family".

"How could you bother us? Of course not!" My father approved Alfred's idea. "You're invited to come". He smiled warmly so he could see that we weren't bothered at all.

"Of course you can come, sweetheart. You're Alfred's friend, after all". My mother also gave him the same smile.

"You are all so kind, and I think it would be impolite to refuse the offer, so I'll take it".

"That's what I was talking about, dude!" He patted his back, and went ahead, already smelling the food he was going to devour next.

I approached the boy. "I'm sorry if my brother is a little loud. I promise, he can be a little bit obnoxious, but he's good at heart, and will help you if you need".

"Oh, I see. I also think that Alfred will be a good roommate. He seems nice and kind".

"You two will be good friends, I know".

"I hope so. Are you staying here too?"

"Yes, I'll be in room 221B. If you need me, I'll be glad to help you". Although he kept distance with people, he was a very friendly boy. He seemed too quiet, like me, but I thought that maybe he could handle my crazy brother just right.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. You can also come here if you need my help". We kept walking down the stairs, while talking. "By the way, I don't want to be indiscreet, but I am curious… Have you met your roommate yet?"

"No, when I entered the room, she was nowhere to be found. Although she already left her suitcases in a corner. Mom and I thought that she just went to have lunch".

"I'm sure you'll get along with her. You're quiet, unlike Alfred, but you're also very nice, so I don't think that there will be a problem".

"Thank you". I smiled, relieved. I hoped that he was right, that my roommate would be a nice girl and we could get along. Being realistic, maybe she wouldn't even notice me throughout the whole year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

We went out to have something to eat, and of course, it was a pizza. Everyone loves pizza. Specially Alfred, since he ate two whole pizzas all alone. In that time, we got to know more about Kiku. He was a Japanese student that had received a scholarship to study in the USA so he needed to study a lot to maintain it. Kiku told us that he was doing something related to the Technology field like an Engineer, with maths and technical drawing, although he also knew how to draw artistically, since he drew manga. Kiku said that the dorms were organised in a way that every student had something in common in their studies with their roommate, so maybe I was getting a fellow French student as a roommate.

Yes, I was majoring in French Studies and Literature, something my mother had me interested in since was a child. She was Canadian, so she both knew English and French; she taught me and I also studied it at school, so I was pretty fluent too. But not my brother, he stuck up with his bad use of English.

As for Alfred… He wanted to study in "Hamburger University". At first, we thought he was just kidding, but he showed us that that place existed! It was near Chicago, to be more specific. But he was realistic, and he would go to a normal university to study Astronomy and Astrophysics; he was curious about the universe, planets and stars since he was a child, so that was his wish. Then he would go get a major in Hamburger University 'in his holy quest to create the perfect hamburger', or so he said.

Aside of that, we talked about our families, our aspirations in the future and more trivial topics, as movies and places we should visit during our stay in college. After majoring, I would really like to visit France, and maybe establish my home there, who knows. It was a wish I had since my mother started teaching me French, and then I decided I would visit that beautiful country one day.

Later on the afternoon, we returned to the dorms to unpack everything, since my parents stayed until the evening, so their help would be welcome. As we were before, dad went with Alfred and Kiku to their room, and mom stayed with me. Now, when we arrived at my room, it wasn't empty as a couple of hours ago.

There was a girl arranging her closet. She wasn't very tall, she had long, straight, blonde hair. She stopped, looked at us with her green eyes gleaming through her glasses. "Oh, you must be Madeline, right?"

"Eh… Yes, I'm Madeline Jones… How do you know me?"

"Well, back in the hall, the ones organizing the welcoming for new students gave each of us their room number and the name of the person with whom we are sharing our rooms. Didn't they give you that?"

I thought for a moment, wondering. Of course they didn't give me anything, but I believed that my brother had this info.

"Don't worry, sweetie", my mother said, comforting me. "They didn't notice because there were many people in the hall, they were so busy".

"Yeah, maybe because of that…" That was it, the very first day I was already invisible for everyone.

"No, really, brush it off, it doesn't matter at all". My roommate didn't give it importance. "The people working here aren't far from our age, so they pay more attention to those jocks and provocative girls. I only got mine because I asked for it, if I didn't do that, they weren't going to give me the information. What a great service!"

Wondering for a moment, it all made sense now. So that's why Alfred got his and they didn't give me mine. "Now I understand it all…"

My mother chuckled, and the girl gave us a confused look, oblivious of the situation. "Oh, how impolite of me, I haven't even introduced me, I'm so sorry. I'm Alice Kirkland, I'm from London, but my family and I moved here, to the US, years ago". Just what I thought, she had a thick British accent, so it couldn't be otherwise. At least my brother was right on one thing.

"Nice to meet you, Alice. I hope we get along". I smiled cheerfully, happy to see that she was someone nice, or so it seemed.

She smiled too, shyly, but it was a sincere smile. "I hope too, I'm sure we will".

"You two will get along just fine, girls. How about I help you both with your things? I'm Mrs. Jones, by the way; nice too meet you".

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Jones. And don't worry, I've already finished with my clothes; maybe I could help Madeline too? If that's not an inconvenient, of course."

"Oh…" Yes, she was a nice girl. "I really appreciate it, it would be great". And with that, he three of them started unpacking her suitcases and organising her side of the room. With their help, it was all arranged in no time, leaving them time to talk about their studies and the upcoming year. Then I knew Alice was studying English Language and Literature; not French, but it had something in common. Several minutes later, someone knocked on the door.

"May I come in?" It was Maddie's dad, who came to say goodbye to her. He opened the door and came in. "Hello, you must be Maddie's roommate; I'm Mr. Jones, nice to meet you", he grinned, trying to be charming.

"I'm Alice Kirkland, the pleasure is mine, sir."

"Maddie, your mom and I have to get going; it's getting late. If you need something, just call, or go to your brother's room and he will help you. Although I think it will be the other way around…"

He made me smile, and I laughed lightly. Of course Alfred was the one getting in trouble first, and the one who was going to miss his mommy like a big baby. "Okay, dad, thank you".

"Sweetie, don't forget we're coming again in less than a month to visit. Call us if you have forgotten something at home, or if you want anything, and we'll bring it then". She kissed my forehead, caressed my cheek and waved us goodbye.

Now I had a new life to get started, with my roommate and new friend, my brother at a security distance and hopefully the new friends I'll encounter through the path. Alice and I wondered how our classes would be, what kind of professors would we have, if they were going to be bossy, or maybe we could get cool ones. But that time didn't last forever…

Alfred burst through the door and waved. "Yo, Mads, how's it going? Who's the little girl?" And that's when it started all.

"I hope you're having visions, because I'm not a little girl." She glared at him, but Alfred smiled cheerfully.

"Dude, don't get mad, I didn't mean it like that. Are you Maddie's roommate?"

"Don't call me dude. And yes, I'm Alice Kirkland, and it would be polite of you if you introduced yourself properly".

"Sorry, dud—Alice. I'm Alfred F. Jones, and I'm Maddie's awesome brother!" That smile never went off his face, like he was trying to convince her that he was a cool, great guy. But that didn't work with her, not after… "Hey, you're a Brit, right?! I totally knew your roommate was going to be a Brit, Maddie! He isn't a British gay guy, but she could be a psychopath!" That was it. I didn't even know how my brother got into college.

"I'm sorry, but what have you just said?" She glared at him with icy eyes.

"The door number, y'know; like that detective-police guy who's a psychopath".

"First of all, that 'British guy' is a consulting detective. Secondly, he is a high-functioning sociopath, do your research". She was clearly pissed off, but that's what Alfred did: he did brighten your world, or either become a pain in the ass. I guess it was the second for my roommate. Everyone knew you couldn't pick on Sherlock with a Brit and get away with it! "I'm sure you're the kind of guy who spells 'colour' without the 'u'".

"Of course I do, because it is the right way. Everyone in the world spells it like that!"

"Actually…" I spoke, because that wasn't going to get better like that. "It's only in the US, that spell it like that, Alfred…"

"Are you kidding, Maddie? That's not true!"

"I'm sorry, but your sister is right, so stop trying to be awesome, because it won't work on me". She looked away, annoyed.

"Well, excuuuse me, princess, I was trying to be nice, but since you don't want to do the same, I'll leave now!"

"Fine!"

"You're a grumpy Brit!"

"You're a bloody yank!"

And then, he closed the door. Wow, that was intense. "I'm sorry, Madeline, I didn't mean to create this kind of situation; it's uncomfortable… I can't believe you two are brothers, but… I'm sorry, but he annoys me so much…!"

"I know, he neither wanted to have such development in the conversation… Despite of that, he's actually a really nice guy; you should get to know him more. Even though we don't seem siblings by the way we act, he can be a soft, caring boy, I know".

"Maybe because he's your brother, you see him with good eyes. I don't doubt that he cares about you, but he's trying to be Mr. Awesome when he clearly is a bloody git and a jock".

"Well, I can't deny the second part…"

"I'm sure the ones down in the hall gave him the paper without hesitation".

"… Yes, that's… actually true".

"Ha! I knew it, just looking at him, the way he is, tall, loud, tan skin, blue eyes and blonde hair…"

"… Do you think he's attractive?" My shipper senses started tingling.

"What?! Of course not, what an utterly preposterous idea!" She stuttered. Yeah, right, he was such an ugly boy…

"Yeah, I can see in your eyes that you think only that…" I smirked, and she blushed, looking away.

"Ridiculous! Just… let's forget what had just happened, please…"

I smiled softly; I knew that those two didn't exactly 'hate' each other. It was love at first sight, how cute. But Alfred didn't have it easy; Alice wasn't a girl that he could 'tame' with ease. "Okay, let's forget then". With that, we relaxed our nerves a bit, and kept talking about college.

In the evening, I planned to go with my brother to have dinner. After that little fight, I didn't know how he was going to react, but I supposed that he wouldn't give it importance. I think I was mistaken. Around 8PM I met with Alfred in the main hall of the dorms, just to have dinner and take a quick walk, exploring the surroundings in case some day one of us was lost. Above all, it was because of him; he wasn't good with maps and could get lost easily. I'll just say that he thought that Spain was in Mexico; in fact, he thought that it WAS Mexico.

Anyways, we met there, and he was smiling excitedly like a little boy. "Hey, Maddie. These dorms are awesome; Kiku is a hella cool guy, and I just met my other cool neighbors. How about you? Did that grumpy little girl attack you?"

"Of course not, Alfred; she's nice". He looked at me with suspicion, as if I was lying about it. "It's true, she helped me with my stuff and was nice towards mom and dad".

"Huh… I dunno, Mads. She was ready to attack me a few hours before, I saw it in her eyes".

"Don't be dramatic, Al; you started with all that psycho nonsense". I rolled my eyes. He could be such a childish boy sometimes. "Although I thought I had seen something back there…"

"What? What happened?" With an oblivious tone, he looked at me, curious about 'that thing' I saw.

"Well… I don't know if you could bear the cruel truth, Al…" I started giggling, trying to be mysterious, although he just got more impatient about it.

"No, really, tell me! Did you see a ghost, isn't it?!" Not only my brother was a mama boy, he was also scared about ghosts and all those things that didn't even exist.

"It's not that, Alfred, don't be silly. Of course I didn't see a ghost, jeez… It's only that… That fight seemed more like one of a married couple than one of hatred… If you know what I mean".

"I don't know what you're talking about, Maddie. She just refused the American language as the true one! That's not the right thing to do, you know".

In a low tone, I mumbled to myself. "Yeah, because you were totally right back there…"

"What?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it… Where are we going to?"

"Isn't it obvious? Top rank restaurant, lil sis; McDonalds!"

"I don't know what I expected. Ok, we'll go to your favourite, but next time, I'm the one choosing where we eat".

"Okay, but you will pay".

"Of course not, you pay!"

"C'mon, Maddie, for your little brother". Freaking puppy eyes, but they didn't work on me.

"Hmm… How about… no". I laughed, and his face fell, but he did it on purpose.

"You're evil, Maddie… You know I love you… Pretty please?"

"Let me think for a moment… Hmm… I'll agree, if you pay half of the meal. I know you, if I pay, you'll eat at least 4 dishes and I'll be bankrupt for the rest of the month".

"Okaaay, you know me so well, evil pancake".

"That's a horrible nickname, Alfred". I laughed. How could he be such a dork while being so cute? He really was a great boy.

After walking for a while, we spotted the nearest McDonalds we had, which wasn't very far from the dorms, something of which Alfred was joyful. I knew he would be a regular in there, and poor Kiku would have to endure Alfred's gluttony and piles of fast food in the room. Now that we knew Alfred's favourite spot in miles around, we headed back to the dorms, we said good night and went to our respective rooms.

The next day, our classes started. I arrived at what was going to be my faculty, where I was going to study for the next years and where I would meet probably some friends. I was nervous, fidgeting with my hair before I entered the building. Everyone here seemed so confident, so sure about everything, and I was looking dumb, like a high schooler. Actually, that was what I was: a high schooler. I've just finished high school, and now I was a freshman; I didn't upgrade like it was some sort of game; it had only been a few months since I finished high school, and now I was entering a new world, full of young adults, and even older ones. Or that's what they seemed to be.

Walking through the hallways, I explored the building, trying to remember the routes, classes and remarkable places, such as the cafeteria, or our particular library in the faculty. Looking closer, not everyone was as mature as I imagined; freshmen, sophomores, and even juniors and seniors were chatting aloud and laughing at simple, bad jokes. I felt kinda relieved, to see that these people were still normal. I didn't know why, but I thought college changed you in a horrible way. Of course, I was eager to study and have the experience, although I also feared that I might change for worse, that I would become one of those boring adults that wake up in the morning, work from 8AM to 6PM, go home, have dinner while watching humourless TV programmes and go to sleep. I didn't want to be like that, but I knew people that when entering the adulthood, became dull, and so their lives.

Maybe I wouldn't change if I didn't want to. Sure I couldn't know what was going to happen in the future, and what changes would that bring into my life, but I was sure controlling my own being, and I didn't want to become dull and boring, that was for sure.

I checked my watch; it was almost time for my first class to start. Gathering all the confidence I could, I entered the classroom and took a seat. It was a really hard task, may I say, because lots of people arrived three hours earlier just to take the front seats, and I got stuck with the last ones. This was the day that most people went to class. Throughout the year, I didn't see half the people I had seen in class the first day. College reality.

Slowly, the classroom went full, almost full, and by the time, the professor arrived. Now I knew why most of this class consisted of girls: the professor was hot. Well, that was what the girls in front of me were saying.

"Look at him, he's more handsome in person than in the pictures!"

"He has such good hair, and he looks sexy!" The two girls squealed. I didn't know what they saw in him. Being honest, he was a handsome man, but only that, nothing exaggerated. He went to the professor's desk, put his papers on it, and introduced himself.

"Bonjour, mes étudiants. First of all, welcome to this faculty. I hope you enjoy while majoring in French Studies and Literature, but how could you not?" He had a soft, velvety voice. That made some of the girls swoon. Maybe he had superpowers? "I'm Professeur Bonnefoy, but you can call me Francis". He winked seductively towards the front row, full of girls who died because of that. I had the sensation that this professor would get into my nerves…

He continued his presentation, winking at random women, who were giggling like high schoolers. I couldn't hate him, he seemed a nice guy despite all his flirting, but he annoyed me in a strange way. Professeur Bonnefoy, because I wouldn't call him 'Francis', was apparently French, and he had been teaching in this college for a few years. That was impressive, since he wasn't that old, but he wasn't very young, neither. He would be around his late 20's, maybe he already was 30 years old. He also told us that he sometimes had to fly back to France because of personal issues, so maybe he would be absent for a few days, but not very often, although he would inform us if that was the case.

Oh, how I wished to take a plane and go to France. That fantasy made me daydream during his presentation speech, but I didn't care, since it wasn't important. I was mistaken; it was really important. During my mental trip to the European country, Professeur Bonnefoy had listed the books and material we would need to pass the class, and I didn't get a word of what he said. Then, when the presentation finished, people started exiting the classroom, and I approached him.

"Excuse me, Professeur Bonnefoy…" Maybe he didn't hear me, because he was picking up his papers and reorganising his briefcase. "It's just a moment, please… I have a question".

He snapped, looking up at me. He had such beautiful eyes, a gorgeous blue. Not the sky blue my silly brother had, but a deep, sapphire blue. What was I thinking? "I'm sorry, ma chérie, I didn't notice you were here. What's the question?"

I blushed slightly. 'Ma chérie'? "Eh… Ah, yes, the question… It is that… well… I couldn't write down the books and material you've said…"

"And why is that?"

"It is because… Don't worry; I'm sorry I'm bothering you, Professeur…"

"No, no worries at all. Tell me. What happened?"

"It is because is a silly reason, that's all…" I blushed. Oh, God, what would he think of me now? That I was some distracted little girl? That I didn't want to learn and study at all? I've done something really dumb.

He smiled, warmly, not like my mother, but in a way that was soothing. "I don't think that your reasons could be dumb. Everyone has his own thoughts, and I won't judge you".

I smiled too. He was a great person, I knew. "Well, it's… back when you were talking about your trips to France… I thought that I wanted to go too, one day… It has been my dream since I was a child…" I blushed while telling him that. It was supposed to be my secret, one of my deepest dreams, and now I've shared it with a complete stranger; and almost-complete stranger.

"That isn't a silly reason at all. France is a unique country, and I also think that you should visit it someday. That dream of yours makes me think that you will be a great student, and that you will study hard, right?"

"Yes, of course! I can't think of anything else!" My face brightened up, relieved. My heart was pounding like crazy, maybe the excitement that he did understand my feelings. "I won't fail, Professeur, I promise".

"I know you won't". He gave me a paper, with all the things that I needed. "Here you have, keep this one, and be sure to study hard every day. Although there's always time to have fun, don't forget it. After all, college will bring you experiences you never knew you would have".

"Thank you so much… But I think I'll leave apart the fun… most people don't even notice me…"

"How is that? I think it's impossible. How could someone ignore such beautiful eyes?" He winked at me, smiling. Oh, no. Don't do that, please. I blushed heavily, no one had ever told me anything like that. What? No, Madeline, he's a professor! He could be your father! Well, not that, he wasn't that old… but a very older brother!

"I… Well, I…" I was at a complete loss of words. He made me feel weird inside, my heart pounding like it would abruptly stop at any time. But I didn't feel special; every single female in class surely were feeling the same. This man had this kind of power in his hands.

He laughed lightly, amused at my complete amazement. "Now I have a question for you. What's your name?"

"I… Ma… Madeline Jones, Professeur…" I couldn't even look at him directly; my face was red as a tomato. My throat was dry and I couldn't even speak. What kind of spell did he use? Was the same for everyone?

"Madeline…" He repeated my name, slowly, with his beautiful French accent. "I'll remember your name, Madeline Jones".

Professeur Bonnefoy… Not that I did fall for him like those girls did, but I felt good every time I saw him while on class or in the hallways. He had such a good heart; whenever he saw a troubled student, either nervous with their work, or confused about the bureaucracy of the school, he helped them the best he could. That's why people adored him, not only girls, but also boys were looking up at him. Girls fell for his charms, and boys wanted to be as charming as him. Of course I did see his virtues, but I couldn't really understand all the fuss about his person: he was simply a nice guy, who occasionally flirted with almost every woman, and even men, if I saw it right…

He was a tall man, but not too much; I believe that Alfred was a bit taller… He had a great body complexion, a slender figure, but with muscles in the right places. He had long, wavy blonde hair, it looked very soft and it seemed that he took care of it every day. But what was the most amazing were his eyes, they sparkled full of life, sincere; eyes that warmed me up on the inside, and made me feel alive and joyful. Not he did only see me, but he also listened to me carefully, understanding what I wished and making me feel proud of it.

Despite of that, he was like that with everyone, so I didn't have the right to feel special because of it. Little did I know of how I felt towards him.

A.N: That's it! Shorter chapter than the previous one, but I couldn't find a way to make it longer without ruining the last part. If you have any questions, or want some pairing to appear, feel free to ask! I've already thought about many things, but I have to put these ideas together to keep the story with a decent plot and good written.

Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes or typos, but English is not my mother tongue, so I'm sorry again for making your eyes bleed.

Thank you so much for reading, and I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following days were as exciting as the first one, but slowly they became a usual routine, full of homework and study. I had class during morning, and I even had to stay some days until the late afternoon because of some single, classes, so I had a couple of hours to spare, which I spent studying or doing work the professors gave us during morning classes. I had lunch in a cafeteria near the library of the faculty, so I didn't have to return to the dorms to make lunch, or go somewhere else.

The first days of class, the library was practically empty, but as the year passed, small groups of people gathered there to study part or most of the day; mostly students from third, fourth year and so, who were the ones who had most work to do.

The library was near our faculty, and it had different rooms filled with books of various subjects, since it was shared with other students from other faculties who had academic similarities. This included Alice, who I encountered often there; then we would go study together, and go back to the dorms. It started as mere coincidences, but soon we made plans to go together almost every day, and with that we talked more, and we became closer friends.

One day, two weeks after we started our classes, we were watching random movies while eating popcorn, since we had finished our homework and we had nothing better to do. We had already met our professors and classmates roughly, so we were talking about them, just to pass the time.

"Everyone is too loud, they already had their little group made beforehand, and I felt secluded… Then I met this lad; he's studying abroad here, his name is Lukas. When the professor left, everyone started talking, some shouting; don't they know how to properly behave? So, this was the only reasonable person I had seen in class, so I approached. He was reading a book about Nordic legends, it seemed quite interesting".

"So you met him the first day of class?"

"Yes, he didn't seem very talkative, but I didn't care, I preferred it that way".

"But he did talk to you". I smiled softly. I knew she had trouble making friends, like me, so I knew she was glad she found someone to share her classes with. "Where is he from?"

"He's from Norway, but he received a scholarship to study here in the US; he hopes he can study here all four years, so he's working hard for it. What about you? Have you made some acquaintances?"

"Oh, well… I'm not very popular; it's hard for me to get to know different people… And that's quite a problem, since Professeur Bonnefoy said we would be working in small groups for the next weeks".

"And why is that? Has he already given you one of those big assignments for the final grade?"

"No, it is not that, although it will count for the final grade. It's that he's going to France for two weeks and doesn't want us to hack around, doing nothing. I think it's a great idea; we can proceed with our lessons without going to class".

She rolled her eyes, with an expression that looked like she was wondering if that was actually a good statement or not. "Now, it's your professor the one who hacks around… Classes have barely started and he's going to France?"

"Yes, he lives there. Well, he lives here, but he lives there… Yes".

She looked at me, not confused, but slightly amused. "Let me try: he is from France and he lives there, but he's working here, hence he lives here throughout the academic year".

"Yes!" I stuttered; I sounded dumb. "Sorry, I express myself like a 5-year-old…"

"Don't worry", she laughed lightly. "Sounds like you have a crush on him…"

"What?! No!" My face lit up, and a bright red coloured my cheeks; I blushed madly. "He's kind, good-hearted… but also my professor! I couldn't think of…!"

She laughed, amused. Why? Did she not believe me? Or was it that obvious? Of course I didn't feel like that about Professeur Bonnefoy, but he had a special talent, he made me feel happy, and all the people around him, those people felt that they were being cared about, they felt loved, and that's how I felt. "I don't know much about him, but for what you've told me these past two weeks, he's a very handsome man, whose sapphire eyes captivated you, if I'm not mistaken".

"I… Did I talk about him like that?"

"Oh, yes, more than that, actually. Someone has a huge crush on 'Professeur Bonnefoy', it's not me and she is now in this room… Who could it be? Care to help me, Madeline?"

"It's not fair… You also told me about Lukas…"

"But that's a completely different thing; I described him, but you idealised your professor". She arched one eyebrow, looking at me suspiciously.

Suddenly, a big 'boom' opened the door, and bursting with all his might, Alfred appeared.

"Hey!", he smiled cheerfully, as if he was about to tell us the best news ever, or that's what he thought, from his point of view. He sat down between Alice and me, on the bed. He looked at both of us with an indelible smile. "How ya doin'?"

"Before you interrupted us and started murdering your own language, fine, thanks". Alice was clearly not amused by my brother's carelessness. His obliviousness annoyed her, or that's what she said…

"Don't get all grumpy again, little Brit". With a quick move, he ruffled her hair, making her even more annoyed. "I have one of the best news you'll hear in all year!"

"What is it, Alfred?" I was curious, he sure knew how to be dramatic, but, as a rule, it all turned out to be nothing of interest.

"I got into the college football team! I start tomorrow afternoon". He looked so excited, ready to run across the field and win all the games; that was his main goal. He loved sports and competitiveness, and playing football would bring back his own popular atmosphere that attracted so many people and made him one of those mini-stars among the students. "Will you come and watch me?"

I smiled, looking forward to it. I really enjoyed watching my brother play; it made him happy, and so was I. "Of course, I'll be there".

"And you?"

Alice didn't even notice that he was referring to her when asking that question, absently minded, she watched through the window, not paying attention to Alfred. "Oh, do you mean me?"

"Of course! Who else is here, apart from me, Maddie and you?"

"I'm not even going to point out that cruel stabbing to my ears".

"What?"

"Never mind…" She wondered for a moment, pondering whether she would go or not. Clearly, as much as she was annoyed by Alfred's presence, it was crystal clear she would say no. "Yes, of course I'll go". What.

"Cool! You'll see how amazing I am on the field, and you won't get all grumpy again! Promise?" He looked at her straight into her eyes, and I could have sworn that I saw her blush lightly.

"Yes, promise…" She looked away, trying to avoid Alfred's gaze, but it was inevitable, he would only look at her eyes, nowhere else. "Now, please, stop looking at me like that…"

As she requested, he looked away. "Okay, because you've asked nicely". He smiled warmly, while speaking in a soft tone, which made her blush even more, but she tried to hide it. Unsuccessfully.

"Thank you…"

"Sooo… Maddie, can you come with me for a moment, please?"

"Yes, I'm going…"

We left the room, Alice dying of embarrassment on her bed. What was all that about? We kept walking down the hall, until we were far from my room.

"What was that?"

"What? I'm just excited that I got into the team! You know I'm happy for that".

"Yes, that's true, but… no, it's nothing… I thought you disliked Alice…"

"Why do you think that? Of course I don't dislike her; I want to be her friend. I can't stand seeing someone frowning when I know I can make her smile". After that, his expression saddened, and his face fell, "But I think she's the one who dislikes me… Now it's personal… more personal! She'll be my friend!"

"So it is like that… I'm sorry; I had to know that you couldn't dislike someone that easily…" I felt kinda relieved, to know that Alfie still wanted to befriend her, just to make her feel better. "And I don't think she hates you or anything like that, she is just… shy…" I had to try.

"Well, in that case, it's a good thing I asked her to come with us. By the way, this could be a great one too… We're gonna celebrate Halloween, we still have a few weeks 'til the big party, so you can convince her to come to the party, too. We'll have a good time!"

"A Halloween party? Who is going to attend? Do we have to dress up as something specifically? I don't have a costume! Is it OK if I—"

"Maddie, relax! I already asked mom and dad to bring our past year costumes when they visit. And don't worry, most of the people attending are from the dorms, so you can always come back with someone you know from here".

"Oh, then it's alright… …" I fell silent; I knew parties weren't my thing, I was always being ignored, just sitting quietly, near a corner, watching people dance, eat and chat, and then going home after a couple of hours without making any social interaction. Just Alfred came with me a few moments, but people always asked for him, so he had to leave me from time to time; I understood.

"Aww… Are you worried about being left apart? I'll always be there with you, lil' sis', also Alice, if you can convince her. And I'm sure you'll make friends when the party arrives, so don't worry at all, because you'll love that party". He smiled at me, trying to cheer me up, and so he did.

"Thank you, Alfred…" I hugged him tightly, grabbing his bomber jacket from its behind, sinking my face into his chest. "I love you so much…"

He patted my head and returned the hug, laughing lightly. "I love you too, Maddie. You're too clingy".

"You're the one to talk!" Amused, I punched him in the chest, playfully. We both laughed, knowing that we could count on each other whenever we needed.

After that, we went to our respective rooms. When I opened the door, I found Alice looking at the horizon, without even noticing that I was there. Although she wasn't blushing like before, she was fidgeting with her hair, probably thinking about what had happened.

"Are you alright? You seem upset".

"Oh, nothing at all, I was just wondering… why did I accept that?"

"Do you mean going to Alfred's training? Well, one does not simply ignore Alfred's puppy eyes". I laughed a bit, and she looked at me like she was about to jump and attack, so I stopped immediately.

"I shouldn't have accepted, now he will think I'm that easy! Why does every day involve a fight with an American?"

"What do you mean?"

"He was clearly flirting with me, didn't you see that?"

"I thought so, but that's how Alfred is; he wasn't trying to flirt with you, he was trying to cheer you up, to make you smile". I sat beside her, smiling, hoping that she would understand it. "He just wants to be your friend, don't worry".

"Is that so? And why didn't he ask me about that before looking at me like…!"

I laughed softly. "I'm sorry, that's how he is… He thought you hated him, so he tried to get close to you while staring at your soul". It sounded bad, but that was his way.

"What a jerk… He could have asked…" she blushed a bit, looking away. With a lower tone, she continued. "It's not like I want to be his friend, but…"

"But…? You'll see he's a nice person, I'm sure you'll see". I smiled and patted her back, trying to comfort her. She looked at me, with hopeful eyes.

"Do you think so? He really seems nice… despite being loud and obnoxious. I can't believe you two are siblings, I swear".

"We also have a lot of things in common".

"Like what?"

"Like that we both like you!" I hugged her, something she didn't plan, so she remained static, but after a moment, she returned the hug.

"And that you both are so silly…" She fell silent after that, but after a few moments, she talked again. "I think I owe Alfred an apology… I've been so rude to him, while he was only trying to be nice…"

"I think he will understand; he doesn't care about that, actually, he just brushes it off and keeps laughing like a little boy".

"I hope so…" Suddenly, her cheeks became pinker, realising what she had said. "But not for him! I don't want people to think I'm some rude, impolite person…!"

"Yeah, sure…" I laughed softly, and her face became redder without even noticing it.

The next day, we gathered in the entrance hall of the dorms. Kiku was coming with us too, but he wasn't going to join the team, he was going for the same reasons Alice and I were going: to cheer him up. Once we got there, people were already sitting, watching the field, still empty. They were here probably because of his friends, or even brothers, as I was. Alfred went inside the building to meet with his team, while the three of us spotted a good place to watch the boys play.

Looking around, I noticed two girls who were in the same class as I was, talking. I hadn't talked with them before… Actually, I didn't talk with anyone; I was too shy. They looked like nice girls, though. One had her long black hair tied in two pigtails, such as I did. She had dark tan skin and wore a light coloured dress, which made her look gorgeous. The other one had shorter hair, blonde, and wore an Alice band to hold her hair. She had lighter skin, and she wore a colourful dress that suited her green eyes. They both looked stunning, while I was there, dull and unnoticeable. They were chatting happily, waiting for the boys to take the field.

After a moment, the boys were running through the field, with their team uniform on. I could see Alfred searching for us, and once he spotted us, I waved back. Some big and strong boys integrated the team, but I noticed that one of them was chatting with their coach, not running with the others. I was struck at his white hair and pale skin; he was probably a junior, or a senior, but he seemed to get along with the coach. I looked again at my classmates, who weren't trailing after the boys running, but the coach. Who was him, again? The coach was a well-built man, with tan skin and dark brown hair. Looking closer, I could see his joyful expression and his bright green eyes. No wonder why these girls were squealing over him. Was it me, or did girls only have eyes for older men?

Anyways, I looked at the boys run and play; later, the white-haired guy joined them. It wasn't very interesting, though; boys racing with each other, dropping passes… On the other hand, Alice was mesmerised with the view; she wouldn't look another way. Suddenly, I noticed someone chatting happily near me. A boy with auburn hair was talking with Kiku, apparently he came with a friend who was playing on the field. So, Kiku was busy too, making, what I think, a new friend.

I watched as they were in their little game, and then…

"'¡Hola, amigo!' How have you been? Long time no see!" That was the coach talking, mildly screaming, with his cheerful smile. Who was he talking to?

"'Bonjour', Antonio". Professor Bonnefoy? Were they friends? "'Bon après-midi', how is the training going?" With that, they started talking, and I couldn't look anywhere else, I didn't know why.

"Hey, enjoying the view?" That voice made me snap from my daydreaming. I realised those girls had approached and now were talking to me. "Is it because of Professor Bonnefoy or because of Antonio, the coach?"

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say, I haven't had processed the information yet.

The other girl laughed lightly, "Sorry, but you looked so concentrated, that we thought that maybe one of those had caught your eye".

"No, it is that… I'm here because my brother is on the field. I didn't know who the coach was, or if Professor Bonnefoy was his friend…"

"I see. Who's your brother? By the way, I'm Emma, nice to meet you", the blonde girl smiled.

"And I'm Michelle. You're from our class, right?", the dark-haired girl smiled too.

"Eh… Yes, I'm Madeline, nice to meet you… My brother's name is Alfred, he is the one who won't stop running, you see?"

Both girls looked at the field and saw one boy who was still running, with overflowing enthusiasm. "Ohh, I see", they were amazed by Alfred's non-stopping energy, probably wondering if it was true that we were siblings. Then, Michelle spoke, "Seems like your friend is hypnotized by something on the field…"

"Maybe Alfred?" Emma giggled, then Michelle too. Alice snapped and looked at them, slightly annoyed. "What? Who are you? I was looking nothing! I'm just bored, that's all…"

"Don't worry, it's not bad… But I prefer Coach Antonio; I think there is no doubt why", Emma said, so we looked at him, and I think I could understand her, but I didn't feel the same way.

"But Emma, you know that he already has a boyfriend, right?"

"It's only a rumour, Michelle; it could turn out to be a fake!" She pouted, trying to deny it, but deep down she knew that rumour had some truth behind it.

"And Professor Bonnefoy? Do you know something about him?" I was just curious, it seemed that these girls knew what happened around here.

"Oh, so you like him?" Michelle wiggled her eyebrows, smiling mischievously.

"No, no! I don't…!"

"Yes, she does". I really hate you, Alice.

"So what we saw in class was what we really thought, Emma…"

"Yes, it seems so…"

"Wait, what did you see in class?" What could that be? I always went to class, wrote down the things the professor said, and did my projects; there was nothing strange in that.

"The first day of class", the brunette started, "when the class ended, you went to talk to Professor Bonnefoy. Then, he complimented you, smiled like that… Maybe you drive him like crazy". I blushed madly at that suggestion; he didn't mean it like that, I'm sure!

"He sure is a ladies' man, and he treats his students with care, but that was… "extra care", if you know what I mean".

"But be careful, he's a flirt; a heartbreaker if you prefer".

"Well, he looks that pretentious". Alice intervened while looking at him. "I suspected it the time you described him, but now I can confirm it: he's probably an arsehole".

"No, I don't think that… He was so nice with me, he didn't look like that".

"If you say so… But a man who flirts with every woman, I can tell that there's something fishy with him. Maybe he has a good heart, but if he goes around like that, he can't be that nice to a woman's heart".

"Well, they say he has a lover in France, and I haven't seen him with anybody here; maybe he's a loyal man, after all", Emma said, convinced.

"I don't think he can be that bad…" I said shyly, while looking at the field again. The boys started playing a game, in which Coach Antonio took part, too. Meanwhile, Professor Bonnefoy sat down and observed them.

After a while, I got distracted again, looking at the sky. It looked like it was about to rain soon, so maybe the best was to end the training in a few moments and get back to the dorms before the rain could get us all soaked. All of a sudden, I heard someone yelling.

"Look out!"

But it was too late; a football came to my face at the speed of light, and then, it all turned pitch black.


End file.
